Gas bags for vehicular occupant restraint systems are known which are provided with emission orifices from which, in the deployed state of the gas bag, emission of part of the gas used for deploying the gas bag is possible.
By controlled emission of the gas from the deployed gas bag an optimum restraint function is achieved by the deployed gas bag, adapted in each case to the severity of collision and the weight of the vehicle occupant. The emission of the gas from the gas bag may be achieved for example by an emission orifice formed in the wall of the gas bag, obtained by cutting out a portion of fabric. In the case of such a single emission orifice the hem of the emission orifice is generally reinforced by an applied ring of fabric.